harry potter and the greengrass runaway
by crow and the butterfly
Summary: Not wanting to marry against her will Daphne runs. May change summary later If you have a recommended program for Grammar, punctuation and all that please let me know.
1. Chapter 1

I forgot to mention takes place 2006-07 after fifth year

Morning sun shined through a window illuminating the room, causing the sole inhabitant to squint their eyes and silently curse who ever made the blasted sun.

Groaning She got up and stretched. Something in her told her today wasn't going to be a good day, Shaking her head she went to get something to eat.

" Morning mother " Daphne said as she entered the dining room and sat down at the table then proceeded in calling a house elf.

" Morning dear " Daphne's Mother responded looking away from the morning paper. She too ordered breakfast before returning to the paper.

After Daphne finished breakfast she left the room, heading to her room to get a head start on the school work. The last year _Dolores Umbridge_ was useless. Daphne heard rumors during the year that Harry Potter taught a group of students Defense but since she was a Slytherin she her best friend Tracey and a few others that did not conform to the Dark Lords way of thinking were unable to even ask about it. If one asked anyone close to Potter they would be under instant suspicion.

What was it she always heard being whispered in the Golden boys ear by the disgusting waste of space Ronald Weasley, Oh yeah ' There snakes there all evil ' Or ' There snakes they must be working for You-know-who '.

What would the weasel say if he knew half of those in the house of snakes had an equal chance to be sorted into Ravenclaw.

( Harry )

Groaning awake Harry Head the whale of a Cousin cause un-needed noise so he did the best thing available. He stood up cracking his neck and back he got dressed only a few more hours now and he could leave.

Walking out of ' His ' room Harry headed outside with a novel and grabbed a chair, Making himself comfortable he started reading trying to take his mind off of the feeling that today would be troublesome.

After a half n hour of reading Harry decided to go get something to eat placing a book mark he stood up, went inside and put his book away ignoring his relatives.

Twenty minutes later saw him sitting in a cafe munching pancakes chatting up the waitress. When Harry was finished he left a decent tip and left.

( Daphne )

Daphne just finished her summer homework when Her Father called. Putting away her school work she walked into the drawing room, Where she instantly became emotionless.

" Good morning Daughter " Came the voice of Daphne's Father Paul Matthew Greengrass causing Daphne to clench her jaw, Her Father never called her by her name it was always Daughter. Ever since the twins, Astoria and Damian died moments after they were born he seemed to hate her as if she was the cause of it.

" You called Father " She spoke with the Ice Queen mask she learnt from her Mother in place.

" Yes Daughter I'm going to be generous and allow you to choose who your future Husband will be " Paul spoke almost causing Daphne to trip.

Narrowing her eyes She spotted the others in the room, Causing her to stiffen there was Lucius Malfoy, His son Draco, Nott Sr and Jr, The Avery's Finally there was the Goyles each Eyeing her like a piece of meat theirs for the picking.

" Each of these young men have expressed an interest in you, So i took the liberty of writing up a contract now its up to you who you want to marry " Paul spoke causing Daphne to clench her fists.

' Like hell I'.m going to their fucking playthings ' Daphne thought before she spun on her heel. " I will not be Marrying any of them Father " She said leaving the room only to hear her Father.

" So be it Daughter " Paul said as he watched his Daughter leave with a scowl on his face.

Turning to those in the room " Do as you see fit " Paul said leaving the room as the men in the room each had a sickening grin on their faces.

As Daphne left the room she immediately dashed to her room throwing up multiple locking charms one of the privileges of being a Pure blood the wards block Ministry tracking charms.

Feeling dirty She decided to grab a quick shower Daphne when she was finished she got dressed and went to find her mother.

As Paul Greengrass left the room he was seething couldn't his Daughter do anything right, The day he learnt he was getting twins he was extremely pleased, only more so as he learnt one was going to be a male. He would have the heir he so wanted, The boy would be raised into in his eyes the perfect heir, but it was not to be there were complications and the twins died. He couldn't blame his Wife she was almost lost as well.

Coming into the dining room he saw his wife finishing something he didn't bother to look into. As he looked at her something clicked in his mind His Daughter wasn't her Fathers Daughter she was Her Mothers Daughter right down to the Icy look in their eyes, It was then he did something he hasn't done in years he started to beat his wife.

This was the scene Daphne walked in on immediately she grabbed her wand, Without thinking she sent a Bludgeoning curse at her Father only for him to move out of the way and do the same to Daphne disregarding Her mothers Screams.

Without saying anything Paul left the room taking slight pleasure as he looked back at his crawling wife making her way to his Injured Daughter.

" Daphne Why..Why did you do that " Irene Violet Greengrass asked through tears.

" He.. He was hurting you mother " Daphne said as tears fell from her eyes, try as she might she couldn't ignore the pain. She wasn't sure but she may have broken something.

" What set him off, He hasn't been like this since the Seventies " Irene asked.

" I refused to Marry a Junior Death eater, Father wanted me to choose between Malfoy Nott Goyle and Avery " Daphne said as she hugged her mother and cried.

" Shh Daphne.. I think we should leave until Your Father calms down " Irene stated.

Nodding Daphne went to grab some of her things while wondering what she and her mother were going to do.

Halfway to her room she heard her mother scream running back she saw nine fully dressed Death eaters each using the Cruciatus Curse on her Mother.

In the Brief intermissions they allowed Her Irene saw Daphne and shouted for her to run only for four of the death eaters to chase after her. As she ran she saw a brief green flash and knew what that meant and tears started to form.

Soon those chasing her caught up to her causing her to defend herself as best she could.

When She knew she was outside of the wards she attempted to Apparate to safety.

( Harry )

Harry was approaching his Relatives house when he heard the sound of a poorly attempted Apparition from behind him followed by the sounds of a cracked windshield.

... and a car alarm moments later.

Flicking his wrist carefully Harry held his wand before he looked behind him. What ever it was he expected what he found was not it.

In front of him was a bloody and battered girl around his age he couldn't see her face as it was hanging off the car but that didn't matter to him what did was the unmarked forearms.

Looking around he saw no one so he carefully lifted the girl and brought her to his relatives house where he could take a better look.

When he arrived at his aunts he went straight to ' his' room and laid the girl on the poor excuse of the bed. Harry then cast a diagnostics spell and called for Dobby.

" Dobby i need a Skele-grow, wound healing Potion Shit ..she isn't breathing a vile of phoenix tears and a blood replenishing potion now " Harry ordered while he performed CPR on her only to momentarily grimace at the taste of blood.

When Harry heard the Pop he immediately Grabbed the vile of tears knowing that she couldn't drink anything he drank it and forced it down her throat quickly followed by the others while Harry just grimaced at the tastes and vowed never to do that again unless absolutely needed, the combined taste of the potions may have killed his taste buds. He then places his Rune chain on her as it has runes to speed up the recovery of magic and healing.

Thirty minutes Later Daphne awoke to the sound of screaming jumping up she took in her surroundings and noticed how filthy it was standing up she looked for her wand not registering she was no longer injured.

When she found her wand she made her way towards the noise slowly having learned her lesson, The sight that greeted her truly shocked her.


	2. Chapter 2

The sight that Greeted Daphne was of Harry Potter the Gryffindor Golden boy arguing with a women but in Daphne's opinion she was a Hag

" Listen Boy i don't want any of those ..those freaks in this house your bad enough " Came the voice of the woman.

" Oh do shut up _Aunt _Petunia before i shut you up, I'm here two days a week to keep your worthless ass safe and you have the nerve to talk to me the way you do. Maybe I should tell someone that wants me dead where i ' live ' only to be ' out ' at the time, its not like ill lose any sleep if your dead or will i feel bad about it either " Came Potters voice shocking Daphne as she has never imagined that Potter could be like this at all Making her way down the stairs Harry saw her.

" Now as my two days this week are done I'm leaving " Harry said turning only to see The girl he recognized as Slytherin's Ice Queen Daphne Greengrass standing there with her wand pointed at him while in the corner Dudley was eyeing her up.

" Quit eyeing her Dursley " Harry hissed causing the three in the room to jump slightly.

" Oh.. What you going to do Potter " Dudley asked as he tried to intimidate Harry.

" You really want a repeat of last time you asked me that Dursley " Harry sneered causing his cousin to back off.

" I Believe we have things to Talk about Greengrass " Harry said noting she flinched as he said her name.

" Don't call me that " Daphne hissed causing Harry to look at her " My name is Daphne use it " She ground out.

Holding up his hands " Alright alright no need to bite my head off Gr.. Daphne " Harry said motioning her to follow while keeping his hands where she could see them but not before he casting a discreet glamour charm on Daphne.

" Whats going on Daphne i find you Bloody about to die in the laying across a car " Harry asked.

Wincing Daphne Sighed " what do you know about Pure blood tradition " She asked looking at him as they continued to walk.

" Mmmm More than people want me to why " Harry said confusing her a bit ' _whats he mean by that_ ' she thought.

" My Father was trying to get me to Marry either Malfoy Goyle Nott or Avery " Daphne said quietly but Harry heard it and stopped.

" So you ran and if i remember correctly that caused you to be disowned and disinherited or you yourself magically swore you had no ties to your family " Harry said causing Daphne to shake her head slightly surprised at what he knew he always seemed miss informed of how things worked.

" If you didn't run then what " Harry asked causing her to flinch again.

" Id rather not talk about it right now " Daphne said as she fought tears.

" Alright lets go " Harry said grabbing her hand.

" Where are we going " Daphne asked.

" My apartment " Harry stated.

" But don't you live with your Aunt " Daphne asked perplexed causing Harry to snort.

" No i don't, I only stay there for two days a week to keep the Blood wards active and the gay old man off my back " Harry sneered surprising Daphne again.

" Gay old man " She asked as so far this was a completely different Harry Potter than what anyone at Hogwarts knew.

She had to wonder if his friends even knew.

Looking at Daphne Harry asked " Those clothes are from a magical shop aren't they ".

" Yes they are, why the change of subject and importance of this question " Daphne asked.

" Little known fact Magical clothing can be tracked because they are made from magical properties and with magic, when their within wards they absorb Family magic and if the owner of the wards is smart enough they can track you " Harry stated and saw the look of horror in Daphne's eyes " Those are the only clothes you have aren't they " He asked.

Sagging her shoulders she nodded.

" Well this throws a wrench into my plans but if your not against wearing clothes made by Mundanes then were going to Amy's " Harry said with a slight grin.

" Amy's " Daphne asked questionably only for Harry to shake his head.

" You'll see now I'm pretty sure your wondering what the hell is going on as i seem nothing like i do at school " He said and she nodded slightly " Ill explain later but for now i need out of these rags " He said before heading to an alley.

Few minutes later Harry came back and his appearance floored Daphne he was wearing what looked like an expensive silk black long sleeve and dark blue jeans he no longer had his glasses on and had a silver chain around his neck.

" Well i take it you approve " Harry said playfully causing Daphne to nod dumbly " Now to Amy's " He said as he pulled a cell phone out and called a cab.

When the cab arrived Daphne was extremely nervous which Harry thought was cute so he held her hand the whole way but when the cab started moving Daphne tried to meld into his side.

twenty minutes later Harry paid the cabby and retook Daphne's hand leading her to a store.

" Now what do you know about Mundane fashion " Harry asked causing Daphne to say nothing sighing as they entered the store.

" Hello how may i hel..Oh hey Potter you plan on buying the store out again " Came a female voice.

" Amy i own the store remember and no i need your help this is my friend Daphne her parents are away and her house caught fire so she's staying with me and needs new clothes " Harry said and Daphne was slightly scared when She saw this Amy person's eyes shine scarily bright.

" Alright " Amy said before grabbing Daphne causing Harry to shake his head the same thing happened his first visit and knew he was in for a long wait.

While Harry was waiting Daphne was terrified she was also incredulous at what Muggles .. mundanes as Harry calls them wore for underwear these pieces of clothing are so revealing compared to what pure bloods wore but she couldn't deny she liked how they looked on her and they were comfortable.

" So how do you know Harry " The woman Amy asked causing Daphne to focus on her when she exited the ' changing room'

" We go to school together " Was Daphne's reply.

" OH does his reputation proceed him them " Amy asked causing Daphne to stop for a second.

" Reputation " Daphne asked.

" You don't know " Amy asked like she couldn't believe what she heard.

" So far he is nothing like what he shows at school " Daphne said honestly.

" Oh " Amy said before she shoved a pile of clothing into Daphne's arms.

Walking back into the changing room Daphne was in thought about what this reputation was.

No matter how many times Daphne asked the only answer she got is ' you'll see eventually'.

" Were done Harry " Amy called moments later Harry appeared taking one look at the pile of clothes he shook his head just like last time.

" Alright how much " He asked.

" Just swipe it Harry " Amy said with her eyes sparkling and told him how much causing Daphne to grow nervous as she didn't know how much it truly was.

" You work on commission don't you " Harry asked

After Paying Harry grabbed the bags and they left "I'll pay you back when i can Harry " Daphne said.

" Don't worry about it while i cant access my families Vault at Gringotts it doesn't mean i have no money "Harry stated.

" If that's true then if i may ask why are you always seen in those awful clothes at school " Daphne asked causing Harry to stop and look at her.

" Not here ill explain at my apartment " Harry said as he called another cab.

The ride took about thirty minutes and Daphne didn't try to meld into his side too much this time but she was slightly scared as to her riding in this 'cab' was a moving death trap.

( Harry's Apartment.)

When they arrived Harry lead her to an elevator and told Daphne he needed a drop of her blood causing her to slightly freak.

" I Need a drop to key you into the wards i placed it may seem like there are no protections but that's false the only way to my place is up this and if your not keyed then well nasty things happen " He replied.

Grimacing slightly she pricked her finger and placed it where she was told only for Harry to take her finger and appeared to suck on it causing her to blush a bit when she asked he just told her to look at her finger and saw it was healed looking at him questionably he shrugged when Daphne looked where she placed her blood she saw a button that wasn't there before.

When they appeared in Harry's home Daphne was surprised it seemed very nice but she knew nothing about Mug..Mundane interior decorating so she wouldn't really pass a judgment yet.

" Spill " Daphne said looking at him causing him to shake his head.

" Daphne Daphne Daphne you really expect me to spill everything without any protection i thought you were a Slytherin " Harry said playfully getting Daphne to glare at him.

" Witches Oath that you wont sell me out reveal any of my secrets or throw in with Tommy Please " Harry said which resulted in him explaining who Tom was which had her wanting to laugh.

" Fine " She said as she took the Oath.

" So Where to begin... Alright since i plan to be completely honest with you ill start from what i know so about a year before i was born a prophecy came into play well that's what the Goat shagger says his pet snake heard half of it and ran to his master. Now this caused him to target my parents and the Long-bottom's eventually lead to that night and Albus tossed me with abusive relatives but i don't plan on going to deep into that yet " Harry said and Daphne remained silent.

" Alright so from there comes my eleventh birthday Hagrid came to take me to the Alley and like a good little pawn he followed Dumbles orders to do so quickly so i wouldn't find anything out about my family at the bank or anywhere else to make sure i only bought the required items and so forth, I didn't learn about that until end of second year though. " He said.

" So End of second year i went to gringotts found things out which pissed me off so i started taking my life into my own hands if Dumbledore monitors my Family vault and trust then i would need money lots of it I got the goblins to re possess the money that Dumbles took from my family and then some found out My Friends weren't my friends and it was then i realized the sorting hat was right i shouldn't have been in Gryffindor If Dumbledore wanted a mouldable pawn ill let him think he has one while I've been building a case against him i acted like everything was how he wanted it which is a bloody pain in the ass ill tell you, anyway in the non magical world i got involved in many illegal things from underground fighting thefts drugs smuggling and built up a fortune it really helped with magic made everything easier until i didn't need any of that anymore." He took a breath before continuing.

" With the money, I made investments that paid off and bought every book i could get my hands on erased myself from all illegal dealings Obliviate is very useful for that, and studied trained and well as you can see I've done a good job keeping suspicion off me eventually i will have to fight but I'm not with either Dumbles, Tom or the ministry so i plan on forming a new fraction one that will do what needs to be done if it means being classed as Dark i don't really care but if my children can live a peaceful life then fine " Harry finished and looked at Daphne who was looking at him wide eyed.

" ... Damn " was all she could say as she realized which house he should have been in.

" Your like the ultimate slytherin i mean if your sorted into slytherin everyone would be wary of you but this way ..this way when things get worse people will flock to you especially if you let a few things leak hell the papers are already calling you the chosen one " Daphne said with a chuckle.

" Well i wouldn't know about that, anyway I will need to know about your situation Daphne If your up to it " Harry asked What followed really pissed him off but he managed to stay relativity calm.

" Well i don't know if I'm still able to attend School I'm almost positive that Paul withdrew my tuition and even if i went i would have to deal with Malfoy his gang and well the whole of Slytherin as in there eyes I'm worse than a Muggle born " She said with a sigh.

After a few minutes of silence " Well the tuition isn't a problem i can take care of that but the question is am i ready to reveal my self " Harry said causing Daphne to look at him.

" Y-you would actually pay the rest of my tuition and reveal yourself for me " Daphne asked.

" Yes i would I've been getting pissed with most of wizarding Brittan why not let my displeasure be known but there's a problem a very big problem " Harry said causing Daphne to look at him with dimming hope in her eyes.

" And what is this problem Harry " She asked.

" The Problem is while Normal houses of old could take people and place them under house protection the house of Potter cannot " Harry said " Lets not worry about this right now are you hungry at all " Harry said.

" I think we should worry about it now and get it out of the way and yes i am " Daphne said.

" Well then go grab a shower and lets go to Mickie's " Harry said before got up and he grabbed his phone and made a call while leaving the room leaving Daphne to just look at where he was before sighing and went to look for the bathroom, when she was done she was standing near the door putting her shoes on.

When Harry came back he saw Daphne near the door, causing Daphne to wonder what he was doing while she was in the shower " Do you even know the different things you can eat " Harry asked because as he found out the wizarding world well in Brittan is very limited in what you could eat.

Receiving a negative " What am i going to do with you my dear lady " Harry said not seeing a slight coloring of Daphne's cheeks.

" Well i do have to say one thing don't worry about what you eat well normally girls around our age worry about eating too much and getting fat but as magicals we don't have to worry about that " Harry said as he stepped out of the elevator and instead of the lobby area Daphne saw before they were in a garage.

Looking around Daphne asked " Harry where are we ".

" Were in the Garage Daphne its a place to keep Cars " Harry said as he stopped in front of a silver ford mustang Convertible motioning for Daphne to get in.

Where are we going " She asked looking around.

" To get something to eat" Harry said as he started driving only to stop when he got close to the street and turned to Daphne.

Reaching past her bringing his face closer and closer to hers she expected him to try and kiss her only for him to pull back pulling something and wrapping it around her freaking her out.

" Relax Daphne its a seat belt in the off chance i do get into an accident their designed to hold you to the seat so you don't go flying into the glass " Harry said softly.

Calming down slightly Daphne examined the seat belt before her mask slipped on.

Twenty minutes later and a quiet ride later Harry turned off the car and got out walking around the car he opened the door waiting for Daphne to get out which she did copying what he did to release the belt.

" Daphne where we are going to eat there's probably more than thirty people in there so try to relax and of anyone comes up to you when I'm not around just say your with me, that will have two reaction first they back off second they might seek me out for a fight kinda dumb but i will never say people are smart, individuals can be but as a whole there's no hope " Harry said as they walked Harry's arm around her waist.

As they walked Daphne was confused as she was enjoying the closeness Harry was showing her but she didn't know what to think it was then she caught some of the looks they got as they walked into the place she could only guess it was a bar of some kind.

Walking to a counter " Hey Michelle A medium pizza with mild Chicken wings please " Harry said getting a nod before he lead Daphne to a table.

" Harry what are we doing here, i mean if it was just for something to eat we could have stayed at your apartment right " Daphne asked.

" That's true Daphne but I'm meeting someone here i have something i need to pick up " Harry said as they started talking before Harry's phone went off looking at it " Ill be right back Daphne " He said before getting up and moving to the other side of the bar and Daphne could see he was talking to someone she couldn't see.

Five minutes later Harry came back with the food with a small smile on his face.

" Here you are help yourself how many slices you'd you like " Harry said as he broke a few apart.

" What is it " Daphne asked.

" Pizza its good its made from dough tomato sauce peperoni well that's the basic make you could have many other things put on it " Harry said.

" Two " Daphne said looking around " Where are the utensils " Daphne asked.

" Utensils right you were raised to be all proper, You could use a knife and fork but usually pizza and wings are eaten with our hands " Harry said placing two slices on her plate while he grabbed three and half the wings.

Looking at Harry she mimicked how he ate the pizza and although she found it to be good she didn't say anything.

" Oi Potter " They heard as they were finishing eating Looking behind Harry they say a rather large man.

" Can i help you " Harry asked.

This just seemed to infuriate the man " You don't remember me do you Potter " The guy practically snarled.

" Should i " Harry asked.

" Its because of you my girlfriend left me " He snarled before he started eyeing Daphne making her uncomfortable.

" Maybe i should take yours and have some fun " the man said causing Harry to get up.

" Listen and listen good just because your ex grew a brain doesn't mean you can blame other people and if you touch her you will spend the next six months in intensive care " Harry said as he approached the man but it was only Daphne who noticed it was like a predator.

This seemed to draw the attention of the other people in the par mainly the owner.

" Oi Harry take it out side " Michelle called.

" Alright " Harry said as they started heading outside while Harry kept Daphne close to his side.

As soon as they were outside the man threw a punch which Harry dodged while moving Daphne away causing her to put her mask on.

Circling each other the man moved first only to receive a knee to the stomach and an elbow it the back.

Stumbling the man caught himself and charged aiming to tackle Harry only for a well timed knee to the jaw unknown to the man or Daphne Harry was adding Magic to his hits now making them do more damage.

Dropping to the ground Harry prepared for a slight bludgeoning curse in his fist, before the Man could do anything Harry's fist connected knocking the man out.

Shaking his head he moved towards Daphne and they left.

Once in the car Harry asked " How did you find the pizza and wings ".

" They were surprisingly good... Where did you learn to fight " Daphne asked curiously.

" Trial and error Daphne trial and error " He said.


End file.
